Certain segments of the population have increased cancer incidence and mortality rates because they have not benefited equally from the human papillomavirus (HPV) vaccine, cancer screening, and the follow-up of abnormal tests. Examples of groups still experiencing increased cancer rates are African Americans and low socioeconomic populations. In addition, these populations have increased HPV prevalence rates. Since HPV is a problem in these groups, ways to address increased HPV rates are needed. A health disparities research team at The Ohio State University in partnership with the Columbus Neighborhood Health Center, Inc. (CNHC), a federally qualified health center, proposes to develop an educational program, STOP (Share, Train, Organize, to Prevent) HPV, aimed at reducing HPV-associated diseases by improving HPV vaccination rates among female and male adolescents (age 9-18). The goal of this proposal is to develop, refine, and test the feasibility of a culturally appropriate multi-level educational program intended for parents (level 1) of adolescents who seek care at a CNHC, the healthcare team (physicians, nurses, assistants, and staff) (level 2) at the CNHC, and the health center (level 3) to increase HPV vaccination rates among adolescents. The specific aims of this study are to: (1) Develop a multi-level HPV vaccine educational intervention directed at parents, providers/staff, and the health center that includes: (a) sharing information about HPV, HPV-associated cancers and diseases, and the HPV vaccine;(b) communication skills training to improve parent-provider conversations about the HPV vaccine;and (c) organizational level components to increase vaccination rates;and (2) Test the feasibility of the multi-level HPV vaccine educational intervention among 10 parents of adolescent females and 10 parents of adolescent males, providers/staff, and one health center. Specific aims will be carried out in partnership with parents, healthcare providers and staff from two CNHCs. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: There are health disparities associated with cancer in the United States partially due to increased human papillomavirus (HPV) prevalence rates among certain population groups. The goal of this proposed project is to develop a multi-level HPV vacccine educational program and test the feasibility of the program among parents of children (age 9-18) from mainly an underserved population seeking medical care at a federally qualified health center. The proposed project uses a health disparities research team in partnership with a neighborhood health center to develop and test the feasibility of a HPV vaccine educational program.